


Imagine

by SixtySevenChevy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Analysis, Gen, Or At Least I Tried, kind of?, not really sure what to tag this as tbh, poetic prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixtySevenChevy/pseuds/SixtySevenChevy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's a tornado, a hurricane, a flower, a star. He's a snowflake, a puppy, a summer's breeze.</p><p>He's Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure what I was doing here. This was originally supposed to be an analysis of angels in general, but it turned into Castiel around the second paragraph. I know, I'm not very good at this writing style, but I'm bored so I'm posting it. Ok, I'll shut up now.

Imagine a tornado made of fire. It whirls and twists, burns and destroys, everything in its path gone in an instant. It towers hundreds of miles tall and hundreds of feet wide. The wide stretch of land it touches disappears, kissed by destruction and taken out of existence.

Imagine a gentle breeze. It plays in the cornstalks, rustling them to create a dry symphony. It curls around trees and caresses children’s faces. Like a cat it toys with string, curious and soft. Clouds are chased away and sunlight shines, all while the wind leaps and sings quietly.

Imagine a snowstorm, white and cold. It is absolute, furiously raging outside the warm houses. It freezes everything it touches, no matter how gently it brushes them. It tries to play, but the people always leave and go back to the heat. A snowstorm is lonely, left to itself while every creature hides.

Imagine a volcano, waiting to erupt. It sits, dormant, until it explodes in a terrible display of ash and molten rock. It destroys with a carelessness that is unrivaled by any other, with no compassion for any of the displaced beings below. It towers and stares down at the suffering it causes, unable to understand. It cannot know emotion, and for this it weeps.

Imagine a flower, swaying lightly in a field, surrounded by flowers of the same size and color. Some are brighter and some are darker, but all are the same. They play and live together, content to stay with each other for the rest of eternity. They would, too, until someone comes along and takes one. The others don’t notice, but to that flower, all is lost. It will die without the companionship of its brothers.

Imagine a star, above the world and watching over us as we sleep. It is distant and cold, far away and unattainable. Not one star is the same as the others, but they don’t know this; they get no chance to know. The stars are too caught up in their joy and light to notice their own uniqueness, and when one does, it winks out. And none of the others care.

Imagine a puppy, jumping and excited, waiting patiently for its owner to come home. It obeys their commands, fetches and sits and rolls over. The puppy doesn’t question its master, simply carries out the orders with no heed for right and wrong. The puppy is happy to serve the master it loves so deeply.

Imagine a being, just like a man, only not. Imagine a being fierce and gentle, the same and unique. Imagine a being who obeys everything its master commands, and watches with silent stoicism at the suffering it causes, the suffering it cannot understand. Imagine a being who wants to be understood and isn’t able to be. 

Imagine a hurricane in a bottle, a tornado made of fire, a puppy that is also a star and a flower and breeze and a storm. Imagine this being, so full of light and awe, so amazing and complete, and imagine it as it realizes. Imagine it as it realizes the horrors it has committed, the suffering and pain it has caused.

Imagine the puppy as it confronts its master, demands to know why. Imagine the master shrugging and murmuring something about a plan, how everything will work out. Imagine the puppy, now a dog, as it leaves, tired of being used. 

Imagine the master shrugging as they turn to play with another dog. Imagine a child picking another flower, disregarding the one they dropped. Imagine a snowflake as it falls, part of a storm and yet completely unique. Imagine the snowflake’s horror as it looks at its brothers and sees their faults where before there were none. Imagine the snowflake as it falls.  
Imagine the snowflake falling through space, spiraling out of control, clawing at the air and trying to stop. Imagine the screams and pleading, and imagine the snowflake slowing. Imagine the relief when it joins its brothers in the patterns set to them. Imagine the snowflake as it ignores the thought shouting at the back of its mind.

Imagine the thought growing and festering for millennia. Imagine the hurricane stopping in its destruction to remember the puppy’s master, and wonder if going back was the right decision. Imagine the volcano crying one fiery tear as it finally understands. Imagine the flower shriveling and dying in a snowstorm. 

Imagine the snowflake falling all over again. Imagine it as it gives up and lets itself be dragged down by gravity and weighted by sorrow. Imagine the star as it goes out. Imagine the breeze becoming nothing but a small wisp of air here and there, not even enough to ruffle a hem of a cotton dress. Imagine the puppy running away and becoming a feral dog.

Imagine an angel as it something so much less and something so much more. 

Imagine Castiel.


End file.
